Demon
by Emberjack
Summary: Mini-Rays' demon haunts him. It makes him do things he wished would never come to pass
1. Part 1

_**A/N I would like to say that this story is completely and fully written by me. However, the two characters Mini-Rays and Silvie belong to RaysBlayde on , and pokemon belongs to Nintendo.**_

_Inspired by the song 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons._

I had always lived alone, and with my inherited money from my dead parents, I managed to afford anything that I needed. I was always anti-social, because of my tainted soul. The demon inside of me would come out at the slightest hint of frustration. I always confined myself in my own prison. I never wanted to hurt anybody.. But not even I could always succeed in that.

Every so often I allowed myself a single trip to the market, and everybody there avoided me. Most of them stayed at home on the days that I went; once a month, on the same day- the twelfth. Anybody who had been going to the market for a long time knew it, and did everything in their power to stay away from me. Today, however, was different somehow.

As usual, there were only a few people there. And as usual, I carried my basket of groceries around with my black cloak on and the hood blocking my eyes from others' view. But somebody was coming towards my hovering form. I looked toward the person, and saw another Rayquaza. I had never seen another one of my kind before, but that just made me all the more desperate to stay away from whoever it was. I didn't want to hurt them.

But no matter how hard I tried to avoid them, they kept coming. Finally, I decided to stop running. There was no point in it if they would not let me go. As they came closer and I stared at them with my hidden eyes, I could see the slightest hesitation in their movement; as though they weren't entirely sure if they wanted to confront me. However, I made no move to stop them as they continued to approach. I stayed perfectly still, and when they got close enough I could see that they were female, and about my age.

She reached out her hand to try and remove my hood, but I grabbed her arm and held it where it was, not allowing it to reach my cloak. Slowly, I loosened my grip and she retracted her arm. Her big yellow eyes were curious, but I wasn't going to satisfy her questions with answers.

"Who are you?" she asked.

As I said, I wasn't going to answer. She was going to have to ask somebody else. I picked up what I was buying, and placed it in the basket. I was about to head toward the cashier, but the girl wasn't going to let me go that easily.

"And what are you supposed to be? The Grimm Reaper?" she asked.

I stopped, and I smiled slightly. But I continued on after a moment.

The girl knew that I wouldn't respond to any questions she asked now, so she was simply begging for a reaction now. She let loose a small stream of Hyper Beam on my basket, causing me to drop it and lose my groceries. I hissed, and felt the monster inside me, but quickly realized what was happening, and my pupils dilated in fear. I flew as quickly as I could out of the market, and at first sensed that she was trying to follow me, but somebody held her back and allowed me to escape.

I didn't stop flying until I reached my home in the dungeons of my castle. I felt myself change, and quickly I was out of control- like some brute force took over my body. I could only see vague images of what was going on, but I could still hear the loud roar that echoed off of the chamber's walls.


	2. Part 2

I decided to visit the market again when I had calmed down. That Rayquaza was still there. Dang it. I considered going back, but I wasn't going to let her ruin my few moments of freedom. I hoped she would simply leave me alone. But as I picked up the same things as I had originally intended to buy, she was approaching me again, although it was different this time. Somebody must have informed her of who I was.

As quickly as I could, I paid for the items and flew back home. I dared to turn my head to see if she was following- she was. I sped up until she was out of sight. I rushed into my home and put the things I had bought into their rightful places. That was when one of my servants came to me, saying I had a visitor.

At first I was angry, but I quickly composed myself and slowly floated back towards the front door. There she was- that rayquaza girl was sitting on my doorstep. The sound of the door creaking its way open attracted her attention.

As I floated there with my hood down, looking at her, I realized that she was really quite beautiful. She gazed at me for a moment before I broke the silence, asking her to leave.

She refused me, saying that she would only leave after I took her on a date. I didn't really want to, but if that's what it took to get rid of her, I was up for it. So I took her to a nice restaurant that evening, and to my dismay, I was enjoying it.

She introduced herself as Silvie, and in return I told her my own name. We shared much of our likes and dislikes and other thoughts. However, soon came late hours, and she became sleepy.

I took her to her home, and I don't know what I was thinking when I asked if she was busy that Friday. She said no, and so another date was scheduled.

Things went on this way for a few months, until I got my courage up, and proposed. She was happy to accept, of course, and our wedding was scheduled for some three months later. But there was another pokemon that got between us, tried to take her away from me. She didn't want to leave, but he was forcing her. He kept saying that I wasn't good enough for her.

I couldn't help but feel the rage building up inside of me. I watched him pull her from my side, and I felt my control slipping. He could see it in my eyes, and taunted me further. That was when I lost my grip, and the monster was unleashed. I could see those vague images again, but these would haunt my entire being forever.

I saw Silvie's dead body, dripping with blood, as well as the other pokemon; in the same condition.

When I came to control over my body again, there were several other dead bodies littering the streets. They were everywhere, and when I looked to my side, there she was. Just as I had seen- dead, like the others, and dripping with dark red blood. I couldn't hold back any tears, no matter how hard I may have tried.

I was about to kill myself then and there, but I remembered something else that required my attention. I returned to my castle grounds, and started panicking when I saw an unfamiliar form running from my home. I flew speedily towards it, and saw blood all over his hands. But this was not my doing, nor was the blood his own. My pupils slit in fear and I flew up to my bedroom.

But I was too late. It was broken, shattered. There was blood all around it, and my heart crushed at the sight. I didn't intercept the killer, because I was too broken to do so. My fiancé was killed, and so was my child not-yet-hatched. I searched everywhere for a way to suicide, but I simply could not do it.

I could not kill myself, but instead had to live with the shame of all that I had done. I could hear the townspeople screaming and hollering even from my perch in my castle. They were calling for me, for my blood. For revenge.

I did not desire to hurt the people, I never did. Not a single one of them. So I ran. I ran away from that place. That place where all my memories lay. The place where I met her. The place where I killed her. The place where my heart broke.

_**A/N This is it folks. Yay I finished a story :D Um, I never said it wouldn't be sad, so don't tell me about how I should not have ended it this way. However, I hope you enjoyed it. If not, well, thanks for reading anyway!**_


End file.
